Moka Tsukune Everlasting Love Part 2
by Nekonome5150
Summary: yo part 2 read or beat it just kiddin have fun reading its part 2 of Everlasting Love comin at you right now wup wup!it finished yay


here's part two of the story hope ya like it as always please review and thx.

Nekonome over and out!

All Rights and Characters belong to their Respective Owners.

Chapter 15.

The School Festival + Kidnapped + A Vampire.

Headmaster Summons Tsukune to his chambers.

Headmaster: Hello, Tsukune Kun.

Tsukune: Headmaster why was I summoned here.

Headmaster: I need you to do something for me.

Tsukune: That would be?

Headmaster: The Schools Annually Festival is coming up. So I want you on the School Festival Committee.

Tsukune: What!? I don't care for those things. No thanks.

Headmaster: Not a request. An order or you will be expelled.

Tsukune: You and this expelled thing. Well, I will do it.

Headmaster: Also I want you to know something. We figured out who the rogue monsters are working for. They are part of an Organization called "Anti - Thesises".

Tsukune: Well, that is good to know. Any other information.

Headmaster: Sorry that's all. Now get going to the Committee Location, Tsukune Kun.

Tsukune makes his way out to the office to the Committee Location. He arrives to be greeted by Hokuto on the outside.

Hokuto: Tsukune Kun, so you're taking part in this Committee as well.

Tsukune: Hokuto, yeah but I was kinda forced into it.

Hokuto: Well, let's head in and I will introduce you to everyone.

Tsukune: Wow! These are all the Yokai involved.  
Hokuto: Yes they are quite dedicated to this Festival.

Tsukune: When is the Festival Occurring?

Hokuto: Between the days of Oct. 29 - 31. Halloween as the humans call it.

Tsukune: Halloween haven't celebrated that in a while. Well let's get this thing started then.

Tsukune takes a seat at the conference table in the middle of the room he is in. The Committee group begins making their preparations for the Festival. While this is occurring the Newspaper Club is over ran with work. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, & Mizore are working to gather information and write articles.

Kurumu: I finally got all the interviews done and written up.

Moka: Good we still need to get the Article typed up and the paper designs done.

Kurumu just freaks.

Kurumu: AHHH! We need Tsukune. He was better equipped to handle this. Where is he?

Moka: The Headmaster has him on the Festival Committee.

Yukari: Yes, yes he is working with them now.

Kurumu: But we are so SWAMPED with work. We need his help. I am going to talk to the Headmaster to get him to let Tsukune come back.

Moka: WAIT, KURUMU!

Suddenly Ruby appears.

Ruby: Sorry that won't be possible. The Headmaster isn't currently at the Academy. He is gone for the moment.

Moka: Ruby.

Yukari jumps at Ruby hugging her.

Yukari: RUBY I MISSED YOU!

Kurumu: So we can't get him back.

Ruby: Well, he is just there on a temporary basis. He will be back besides it falls into the plan.

Moka: Plan?

Ruby: Yes, Tsukune is being used as bait to lure out a Mole in the Committee. They are part of the "Anti - Thesises". The group that has been attacking Moka & Tsukune with rogue monsters.

Kurumu: They can't use Tsukune like that. He is a student as well here at the Academy.

Ruby: Well he would have been expelled is he didn't do it. I currently am violating orders telling you all this.

Moka: WE NEED TO FIND TSUKUNE AND TELL HIM!  
Moka dashes out of the Newspaper Club.

Kurumu: MOKA, WAIT FOR US!

Mizore suddenly appears.

Mizore: Yes, let's go.

Yukari: Ruby want to help?

Ruby: Sure lets go.

All the girls following Moka head for Committee Room. Until the girls on the way up there are ambushed by Kiria.

Kiria: Well, gotta say all of you here. It must be my lucky day.

Ruby: You're Kiria Yoshii. Anti - Thesises member.

Kiria: Yes, well I have a job to do or I will be in trouble.

Kiria teleports elbowing Moka in the gut knocking her unconscious.

Kurumu: YOU, MOKA!

Ruby: What do you want with Moka?

Kiria: She is in the way of Hokuto's Plan. Sorry gotta go.

Kiria leaves carrying Moka away.

Ruby: HOKUTO IS?

Kurumu: Wait he is the President of the Committee where Tsukune is at. WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!

The girls run towards the headquarters. Tsukune left the committee room for a break returning to find the committee members slaughtered with Hokuto standing over them.

Hokuto: Tsukune Kun your back.

Tsukune: Hokuto what the hell is this?

Hokuto: Sorry you had to see all this but since I am Anti - Thesises leader. Well you know the rest right?

Tsukune: !? THERE LEADER! You attacked all of them. Why? Why are you doing this?

Hokuto: Oh I have my reasons. Certain issues have me accelerating my plans.

Tsukune: (Thinking to Himself) He has strange pitch black aura surrounding him. "I trusted you, when we talked. But you are a master manipulator."

Hokuto: Oh ho! Killing Intent is the Supreme Kings son's power.

Tsukune: !?  
Hokuto: Well, you are surprised that I know about you. You shouldn't be after all I have seen and watched every fight you have encountered. And that other Vampire the Female what was her name. OH yes, Moka Akashiya your mate correct. I had Kiria kidnap her for me. But that is besides the point, I want to see the strength that defeated my underlings.

Tsukune teleports right in Hokuto's face utterly surprising him sending him flying through the wall of the committee room out into the forest hitting several trees.

Tsukune: WHERE IS MOKA?

Hokuto: ugh! Not bad! You haven't even transformed and you did that much damage to me. Gotta say you're a strong one.

Tsukune Aura explodes as he transforms gaining his red eyes and silver hair with his hands characteristics changing to little claws on his nails. His Demonic aura surging around him.

Hokuto: I see, so that is the power of the Vampire. One's ability to turn demonic aura into strength and power. But isn't it true that while Vampires are the strongest force that they have the greatest weaknesses also.

Tsukune: Hmph. Maybe in the case of other Vampires. But I am different. I come from the clan of the first Vampire. Holy Crosses, Silver, and Holy water have no effect on me.

Hokuto: You seemed to have forgotten fresh water. So you have one weakness. But I would really rather avoid using weaknesses to beat an opponent like you. I prefer a strong opponent that fights unhindered. That is why I had Kiria kidnap Moka. In her current form she is weak and fragile. But the Vampire in her can't come out without your assistance right? So kidnapping her was the best way to anger you. And telling you lie after lie with empty promises I assume drive you crazy as well.

Tsukune rage reaches new heights as he moves with high speed high kicking Hokuto in the Jaw and sends him flying into the air. Tsukune then grabs him by the neck.

Tsukune: You are weak. Your aura had me concerned but now I am not. TELL ME where MOKA is?

Hokuto: Sorry, Don't know. Maybe you should hope she isn't killed by Kiria. He tends to get bored easily.

Tsukune grip tightens as his hand is about to stab Hokuto. But suddenly Tsukune is wrapped in something and drops Hokuto.

Ruby: That is enough, Tsukune.

Tsukune: Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore, & Yukari. What is this?

Ruby: We need to take Hokuto to the Headmaster alive.

Tsukune: But what about Moka?

Ruby: Please just relax. We will find her ok.

Tsukune with the others take Hokuto to the Chambers with the Headmaster.

Headmaster: Welcome, Tsukune Kun you did very well as expected.

Tsukune: I don't care about that I want to know where Moka is. Get the info from Hokuto already.

Headmaster: First things first. Hokuto you disappoint me. I had high hopes for you. But this is where it ends.

Headmaster Reveals a Rosary in his hand.

Tsukune: That item is …..

The Headmaster plants a barrier on Hokuto sealing him within it.

Hokuto: So you can use barriers like this huh!? (Punches the Barrier) Haha. Not bad.

Headmaster: I will extract the info about Moka's potential location. So just relax and ….

Hokuto: haha…hehe…HAHAHA!

Suddenly the Barrier is broken with Hokuto instantly next to the Headmaster stabbing him through.

Tsukune: WHEN DID HE!?

Ruby: HEADMASTER!

Headmaster: Hokuto, you can use barriers?

Hokuto: I will take that Rosary the Devil Item. Now as for you others. OBEDIANTLY STAY THERE!

A Barrier is created by Hokuto surrounding everyone.

Kurumu: He let Tsukune beat him to get to the Headmaster.

Ruby: He manipulated everyone.

Hokuto: Yes, indeed I did. Now I will use this Rosary to Dispel the Great Barrier.

Tsukune: WHAT!? DISPELLING THE GREAT BARRIER WOULD DESTROY BOTH WORLDS CAUSING DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!

Hokuto: Exactly and with you pieces of trash on the other side of the Barrier I won't be hindered.

Suddenly from behind Tsukune grabs Hokuto's shoulder.

Hokuto: WHAT!? How did you get out of the Barrier?

Tsukune already transformed punches Hokuto sending him flying across the room up a flight of stairs.

Tsukune: I won't let you have your way. I will stop you. For the sake of everyone. I WILL BEAT YOU HOKUTO!

Chapter End.

Chapter 16.

A Truth + A Vampire.

Moka: Where am I? Wait this place is -

Kiria: Your finally awake.

Moka: You're the guy that attacked us. Where am I?

Kiria: Relax, I won't hurt you. I just kidnapped you to keep you away from Hokuto's plan.

Moka: Why? Why are you doing this?

Kiria: Because it's interesting.

Moka: !?

Kiria: Look at it like this. Imagine a large barrier that seals off potential disaster. Now imagine if that barrier was lifted. Things would then get interesting right?

Moka: No you don't mean. THE GREAT BARRIER!

Moka attempts to flee Kiria is right next to her.

Kiria: Sorry can't let you leave. Besides I have always wanted to know how strong you are with your sealed powers. I will make you a deal. If you can beat me I will take you to where Tsukune and Hokuto are fighting.

Moka stares at him then lunges forward.

Moka: Please take me to where Tsukune is at. Please, I will do anything you ask.

Kiria: Man, you really are boring. Here….. Meet my shinigami isn't she cute.

(Cute little monsters that can be raised)

Kiria: I will let you watch the fight between them.

The Shinigami shows two images with Tsukune fighting Hokuto.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Kiria: Oh that's right you to are bound right? Must be sad not being there to help your mate. Oh well. But like I said if you can beat me then I will take you there personally.

Moka: Please, I am beggi-

Kiria grabs her by her neck choking her.

Kiria: Pathetic I offered you a chance to see him and you just beg. Without the other you your just a weak nobody. How did that Tsukune ever want you? Your absolutely useless. Only the other Moka the true Vampire in you is worthy of that guy. Sad and true. He-he.

Moka struggling to get free.

Moka: (Thinking to himself) I know I am weak. I can't do anything without Tsukune or the others. I always have to rely on him. Tsukune, this is all I can do for you.

Moka starts struggling to remove the Rosario around her neck.

Moka: Come off, Come off, COME OFF!

Kiria: That's pointless. Don't you know anything. The Rosario is like a key and it needs a password to unseal it. Your just wasting your time. Tsukune is the only one who can remove it from your neck because he fulfills some kind of requirement.

Moka: No, COME OFF! (In her mind)

Inner Moka speaks to Moka from within her mind.

Inner Moka: Kiria is right. You shouldn't do that. If you continue to try to force the Rosario off. You will destroy yourself.

Moka: I know. But for Tsukune this is all I can do. I love him and I will risk everything to protect him.

Suddenly the Rosario chain is damaged and a large surge of energy explodes from it.

Moka: AHHH!

Kiria: WHAT IS THIS!? MY ARM!

Kiria arm is broken by Moka as Inner Moka is released.

Moka: Please protect him. He is yours as much as he is mine.

Kiria: HA! You have made things interesting MOKA!

Suddenly Kiria is kicked in the face and sent flying across the graveyard.

Inner Moka: I understand your wishes. But don't be so selfish. Because Tsukune is my lover as well. I want to protect him also.

Back at the Headmaster Office.

Tsukune: Damn it! He is battle experienced well. He wounded me on my arm.

Hokuto: So is this your limit. Vampire. If so then I am wasting time on you.

Tsukune: (thinking to himself) If I use that power. I might lose myself. My Fathers power. Should I?

Tsukune charges at Hokuto throwing punches and kicks with good technique. Hokuto reads him well and follows through with a strike to Tsukune's Chest stabbing him straight through.

Kurumu: TSUKUNE!?

Ruby: No, I never would have thought that Hokuto could have beaten him.

Tsukune: URG! (Coughs up blood)

Hokuto: You are an eye sore.

Hokuto punches Tsukune away down the steps.

Tsukune: (gets up) H-Hokuto? I am not done yet.

Hokuto: Well, still able to move. You definitely must be exhausted at this point. Your trash.

Suddenly Tsukune's Aura turns pitch dark red.

Ruby: No That is the power of the Supreme King. Tsukune can use his father's powers.

Kurumu: Power of the Supreme King?

Ruby: Yes the first Vampire ever born. Tsukune is his son. So seeing him use this power is of no surprise but I wonder can he handle it.

Mizore: (Thinking to herself) Tsukune.

Yukari: The aura is incredible. So is this the power that surpasses the normal S class rank Vampire.

Tsukune: ARGH! This is difficult to use. My father's power is unreal.

Hokuto: Your demonic energy is surging. So is this the power you truly possess.

Inner Moka: STOP IT! TSUKUNE!

The chamber door opens. Inner Moka walks through.

Tsukune: MOKA!

Inner Moka: You know that using that power is forbidden. Besides let me lend you the hand you need.

Tsukune's aura settles down.

Hokuto: You you're here. Hmph.

Inner Moka: Well, so you have harmed Tsukune. I won't let you live for doing that. Your will die.

Tsukune: But how? Your Rosario is still on.

Inner Moka: Do I have to explain. You can feel it right?

Tsukune: ! MOKA SHES ….

Inner Moka: The other me is gone. She did this to protect you. And I am following my and her will. Because we both love you and are bound to you. This is our way of protecting you Tsukune.

Tsukune stares in awe.

Hokuto: Love!? Hmph stupid emotion.

Inner Moka: Stupid to you. But real to us.

Hokuto: Where is Kiria? He's not with you what happened to him?

Inner Moka: Oh, he is just lying somewhere unconscious right now. All that is left is you Hokuto Kaneshiro.

Chapter End.

Chapter 17.

A Gamble + A Vampire.

Inner Moka: All that is left is you Hokuto Kaneshiro.

Hokuto: You think you can beat me. Come now your boyfriend could barely lay one hand on me.

Inner Moka: Maybe but if you fight two Vampires how would you fare?

Hokuto: (Thinking to Himself) Great I have used to much demonic energy fighting Tsukune. If I end up fighting them both. No I must hurry and complete my plan.

Hokuto takes the Rosary and begins disappearing through the floor.

Inner Moka: Tch! Trying to escape.

Tsukune: MOKA WAIT!

Kurumu: What's happening to them?

Yukari: It's ok Kurumu it is just a high level teleportation spell.

Kurumu: Then where did they go?

Inner Moka and Tsukune find themselves in a dark and cold room. They wonder around aimlessly until.

Inner Moka: It is dark I can barely see.

Tsukune: The temperature is dropping dramatically also.

Hokuto: I see so you two followed me into the spell. Well….

Suddenly a large control board comes out of the ground.

Tsukune: That control board is….

Hokuto: Yes, this is the main control room for the great barrier. And we are currently in the basement of the Yokai Academy. And now is the time for my plan to come to life.

Tsukune: HOKUTO NOOO!

Hokuto places the Rosary into the control barrier. And in the human world images of Yokai Academy appear.

Hokuto: Soon the barrier will collapse. And then the fall of this Academy will be written in …..

Hokuto is blasted in the face with a kick from Inner Moka sending him flying yards through stone.

Tsukune: Moka, I NGH! This wound is hurting pretty bad. He-he.

Inner Moka: Don't worry Tsukune something as powerful as the Barrier will take time to dispel. So if I remove the Rosary it should stop.

Hokuto: Come now do you really think I will let you interfere with this glorious moment for me.

Hokuto removes his jacket with his aura surging.  
Tsukune: Your arm is that a Holy Lock.

Inner Moka: So a monster gave you there blood so you could become stronger. Explains your messed up and twisted aura.

Hokuto: Tsukune I want you to know something. I was once human when I first came to this Academy. But to adapt I grew stronger by gaining monster blood.

Tsukune: Hokuto it's not too late to stop this. We can ….

Hokuto: SHUT UP! I have waited so long to destroy this Academy. Nothing you say will change this.

Hokuto removes the holy lock and undergoes a massive transformation.

Hokuto: HAHAHA! You will never defeat me now, Tsukune. Now DIE!

In an instant a large blade is upon Tsukune. Tsukune avoids it and jumps next to Inner Moka.

Inner Moka: Tsukune your severely injured so stay back. Let me deal with him.

Tsukune: Screw that, Moka. We fight him together.

Suddenly another claw attacks and nearly hits Tsukune with Inner Moka pushing him out of the way.

Inner Moka: TSUKUNE MOVE!

Tsukune recovers to look up seeing Inner Moka covered in wounds.

Tsukune: MOKA!

Inner Moka: Stay there Tsukune. I will protect you. I swear I won't let this scum win.

Tsukune's aura begins transforming with pitch red color. He looks onward at Hokuto.

Hokuto: Ha, that will not be enough. Your done.

Inner Moka: Tsukune, you can control it. Wait, no it is different your trying to control it.

Tsukune: When I am like this Hokuto, you can't beat me.

Hokuto swings all his arms at Tsukune who repels them instantly destroying them. Tsukune then runs heading for Hokuto's head.

Hokuto: YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME! I HAVE LAID EVERYTHING ON THE LINE!

Tsukune: Your wrong my hopes of winning this fight are greater. Because my friends resolve will out way yours any day.

Tsukune is dodging all the attacks thrown at him. Until he punches Hokuto into the ground. Hokuto is lying barely alive.

Inner Moka: Tsukune.

Hokuto: Ha, it's too late. The Barrier is dispelling. You can't stop it.

Tsukune walks over to the Control Panel.

Tsukune: One thing I am familiar is this technology and magic. You see of the 3 Great Hades Kings Moka's father built this. And I know if I focus my demonic aura into it I can stop it.

Inner Moka: Tsukune if you do that you could die. Please, there has to be another way.

Tsukune places his hand on the control panel. Forcing his demonic energy into the panel. The Barrier images on the Human side fade. Tsukune collapses to the ground.

Inner Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune lies unconscious on the ground. Waking up he finds himself in the hospital with Moka instantly tackling him and kissing him to death. Oh and Cap Chuuuu.

Moka: Tsukune, your finally awake. I was so worried.

Tsukune: Moka, your back. How? When?

Moka: The Chairman repaired my Rosario it was one way he said thank you. So I am fine now.

Tsukune: What about everyone else? And Hokuto?

Moka: Well, everyone else is ok. But Hokuto is currently unconscious. Tsukune?

Tsukune: Moka, what is it?

Moka: I am so sorry. I couldn't protect you because I was so weak. (Crying)

Tsukune grabs Moka embracing her.

Tsukune: Moka, whether your strong or weak matters little to me. Just as long as you're you.

Moka smiles at him.

Kiria: So Hokuto in the end you couldn't accomplish your goal. But you have had a change of heart from what I can see. I find you interesting that's why I injected you with my Monster Blood.

Kiria bites down on Hokuto's arm. Several Minutes pass and Suddenly Kiria and Hokuto vanish without a trace.

Chapter End.

Chapter 18.

A Reward + A Vampire.

Tsukune finally is out of the hospital with Moka hanging off his arm. He is greeted by everyone.

Kurumu: You finally are out of the hospital.

Tsukune: Hey I was only in there for two days.

Yukari: Tsukune is so strong. You used a new power.

Tsukune: No it's not a new power. I have always had this power but using it is more dangerous for me then anything.

Ruby: Well whatever the reason you saved Yokai Academy and the Headmaster would like to reward you Tsukune.

Tsukune: Reward, that's a bit surprising.

Ruby: You and Moka head to his office and he will grant you one wish within his power here at the Academy.

Mizore: Tsukune, Good Job. (Hiding behind a tree)

Tsukune with Moka in arm make their way to the Headmasters Office.

Headmasters: Tsukune kun welcome.

Tsukune: Yes, well Ruby asked me to meet you here.

Headmaster: Ahh and Moka you have arrived as well. Surprising….

Tsukune looks at the Headmaster bewildered.

Tsukune: Surprising?

Headmaster: According to my reports you two vampires are married.

Tsukune practically freaks. Moka looks at Tsukune smiling.

Tsukune: Umm. Well uh yes but it's not on purpose or no not what I meant to say um..

Headmaster: Tsukune relax. Would you like your reward now.

Tsukune: Reward? About that. Is it what I want or what you will grant me?

Headmaster: I am afraid Ruby was slightly misinformed. I will choose your reward Tsukune kun.

Tsukune: Oh Great.

Headmaster: I have come up with something that should benefit you and Moka as a whole.

Tsukune: Benefit us both. How so?

Headmaster: As of now you two are sharing a dorm together. Married couples should live together not apart.

Tsukune: !? WHAT!?

Moka: REALLY! THANK YOU HEADMASTER!

Headmaster: It is the least I can do. Enjoy you two love birds.

Tsukune: Yeah, but what dorm?

Headmaster: Stay at Moka's dorm and live with her there.  
Tsukune: Umm.. that's a girl's dorm. I thought that it was against the rules for guys to be anywhere near the girl's dorm.

Headmaster: I will allow it of course. Tsukune kun her place is quite big. So you two can now live together. So now be off and get moved in.

Tsukune and Moka leave the Office. Tsukune happy with this news and Moka practically jumping off her kite at the news.

Moka: Tsukune we are going to live together. I am so happy.

Tsukune: Same here. But I am a little surprised he allowed such a thing. But right now I don't care. I will gather my things and get moved in.

Moka: I will meet you there, Tsukune.

Tsukune and Moka wave at each other as Tsukune gathers his things to move into Moka's place.

Tsukune: Ok, I need only these things. Those things, definitely not that.

Tsukune looks through all his stuff for only things he needs. While he sees Moka rushing to make room in her dorm.

Tsukune: Dang she is excited about this. I have never seen OHH! She is gonna feel that one in the morning.

Tsukune with a bag and items walks into the girl's dorm with extreme caution. The girls see him walking up to the next couple of floors with surprise.

Girl: Hey isn't that Tsukune Aono.

Girl 2: Yeah what is he doing up here.

Tsukune arrives at Moka's dorm and knocks.

Moka: HOLD ON!

Tsukune listens to the door hearing crashes and falls.

Tsukune: This seems more like comedy hour.

Moka: TSUKUNE! (Hugs him)

Tsukune: Hey, so you ready for this.

Moka: I have always been ready for us to live together.

Tsukune: Right.

Tsukune walks into Moka's dorm looking around in awe.

Moka: So what do you think?

Tsukune: The headmaster wasn't kidding this place is huge. Wow!

Tsukune packs his things away and sits down on the floor with Moka at a table.

Tsukune: So how will we work out sleeping arrangements.

Moka looks at him and smiles.

Moka: Well, we are married. So we sleep next to each other.

Tsukune looks at her skeptical.

Tsukune: Well, Moka you and I haven't done well you know.

Moka looks at Tsukune and takes his hand and places it on her Rosario.

Moka: Well, this will be good time then. Wont it Tsukune.

Tsukune: Umm.. Good time for what? Moka?

Moka with Tsukune's hand removes her Rosario. Inner Moka appears.

Inner Moka: Tsukune so we are now living together.

Tsukune: Moka, why did the other Moka have me remove her Rosario.

Inner Moka: For this, Tsukune.

Suddenly Inner Moka presses her lips to Tsukune's. And begins removing his shirt. Tsukune intervenes grabbing Inner Moka and holding her back to the floor.

Tsukune: Wait, a second. Last time we tried this we stopped. You can't honestly tell me that you are ready to do this.

Inner Moka: Hmm… Tsukune you like it like this on top.

Tsukune: Moka stop avoiding the question. Answer me. Is the other Moka ok with this.

Inner Moka: We worked things out. So yes would be the answer.

Tsukune looks down at her and instantly starts kissing her holding her tightly to himself. They stop pressing lips together holding each other.

Tsukune: So now.

Inner Moka: Just leave your body to me, Tsukune.

The room goes dark and well you know the rest. Several hours have passed and it's time to return to training with Inner Moka.

Chapter End.

Chapter 19.

The Training + A Vampire.

Inner Moka with Tsukune leave the dorm room walking to meet all the girls below. Before they meet.  
Inner Moka: So Tsukune?

Tsukune: Hmm?

Inner Moka: Did you enjoy yourself?

Tsukune just stares at her with embarrassment.

Tsukune: Well, did you?

Inner Moka: Of course. The thing I wanted to do with you for so long have come true.

Inner Moka grabs his arm pressing her chest close to it.

Tsukune: Moka, we are getting close to the others.

Inner Moka: If they try anything I will repay the favor.

Tsukune: No I won't let you hit them. Sheesh you are aggressive as hell.

Inner Moka: Hmph. Well only when I am with you.

Tsukune and Inner Moka make their way to the girls who stare at them.

Tsukune: Hey, Ummm… Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore what are you guys staring at.

Kurumu: Did you just come out of the girl's dorm with Moka.

Inner Moka: Yes, it was his reward from the Headmaster. We are now living together.

The Girls: WHAT!? SERIOUSLY!

Tsukune: Yeah, of course. Well let's get to the training ground.

They all head to the Training ground. Where Inner Moka begins to push them to their limits. Tsukune stands watching them train.

Tsukune: I wonder if I should train myself to control my Father's Power now. Hmm….

While Inner Moka is training the others. Tsukune leaves the training ground to train elsewhere.

Inner Moka: Hey, Tsukune are you …. Huh!? Where did he go?

The girls are currently exhausted and lying on the ground.

Kurumu: Hey, Inner Moka what are you looking at?

Inner Moka: Did any of you see where Tsukune disappeared to.

Yukari: Umm. No.

Mizore: I am sure he will return. Shall we continue with the training.

Mizore forms her ice hands.

Inner Moka: Try not to waste my time this time.

Meanwhile Tsukune is walking by himself towards an open area.

Tsukune: Hmm…. My father's power is unique. If I use it I should be able to control it.

Gin: Yo, Tsukune.

Tsukune: !?

Gin: You seem deep in thought.

Tsukune: Oh, it's you Gin. Yeah, I was only thinking of way to control my power.

Gin: Well, I wish you luck. Me gotta take some photos.

Gin runs off towards the girl's dorm.

Tsukune: That's the girl's dorm. Perverted Werewolf.

Tsukune begins transforming and summoning his fathers dormant powers from within.

Tsukune: Alright, let's try this.

Tsukune begins to become surrounded by a large pitch red aura. Agony forms in his eyes and he hits his knees.

Tsukune: NGH! I can't control it. This is harder than I thought this power has a mind of its own.

In the distance Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, & Mizore stop training feeling and seeing the Demonic Aura.

Inner Moka: THAT IDIOT!

Inner Moka leaves the worn out girls and runs towards Tsukune's Location. Inner Moka sees Tsukune releasing his father's power.

Inner Moka: TSUKUNE!

Inner Moka runs towards him.

Tsukune: STAY BACK!

Inner Moka: What have gone insane? This power could kill you.

Tsukune: I SAID STAY BACK! THIS HAS TO BE DONE!

Tsukune's aura continues to increase until it utterly disappears and vanishes.

Inner Moka: What did he manage to control it?

Tsukune: huff, huff, huff…..

Inner Moka: Tsukune are you alright?

Tsukune: This is my father's power. I see so this is the power that surpasses the S Class Rank Demons. Us the vampires. No wonder my father has such a handle on our race as its ruler. He is untouchable like this. This power is dangerous if used on others. I will use it as a last resort nothing else.

Inner Moka looks at Tsukune in awe.

Inner Moka: He is equal to my father now. His aura is beyond a Vampire. TSUKUNE?

Tsukune: I'm fine Moka. Just go back to the others and train them.

Inner Moka: Not unless your following me.

Tsukune: Alright, I will follow you.

Chapter End.

Chapter 20.

The Snow Girl + A Vampire.

The Training continued with Mizore, Kurumu, & Yukari. The girls after several days of training with Inner Moka found themselves up in the Newspaper Club celebrating their latest issue. Mizore knew where to be seen. Tsukune was worried she had vanished until.

Tsukune: (Thinking to himself) Hmm, I told Mizore about this Newspaper Celebration where could she be.

Mizore appears in a window next to Tsukune.

Mizore: (Stare)

Tsukune: AHHHH! (Hit's the ceiling)

Mizore: Hello everyone.

Kurumu: Mizore where did Tsukune go?

Mizore points up with Tsukune sticking to the ceiling.

Moka: Tsukune?

Yukari: What is he doing up there?

Tsukune: MIZORE STOP DOING THAT! Huff, huff, huff….. (Jumps down)

Mizore: I have a letter from home, Tsukune.

Tsukune: A letter from home?

Mizore: It is asking me to return to my home for my 17 Birthday. My coming of age. I want to invite you Tsukune to come and everyone else can tag along as well.

Kurumu: Really, that's awesome. We can take a much needed break from Inner Moka's training. Mizore here I thought you were selfish. This says we are all actually friends.

Moka: Yes, thank you Mizore.

Tsukune: That's unexpected.

Yukari: Desu, Desu.

Mizore: Friends, of course.

The Yokai Academy bus arrived with Mizore, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Kokoa, & Ruby who was acting as a Sempai in charge. They made their way onto the bus to Mizore's Home. Tsukune looked behind himself to see Kokoa on the bus as well.

Tsukune: Kokoa?

Moka: Tsukune something wrong?

Tsukune: Moka, how come Kokoa is riding with us?

Moka: Oh! I forgot to tell you. She is a member of the Newspaper Club and I invited her along.

Tsukune: Really now. Well it is good to see her actually getting out and about.

As the bus came upon it stop they arrived at a Large Snow Storm. With everyone getting off the bus freezing except for Mizore of course.

Mizore: Well, this is my home. Do you all like it?

Kurumu: I-its f-freezing.

Tsukune: Y-yeah n-no kidding-g.

Mizore: Well the temperature will get more comfortable at the top of the hill over there.

Everyone made their way to the hill and saw a beautiful castle and city below made of ice.

Mizore: This is my home.

Tsukune: Amazing!

Kurumu: This place is beautiful.

Yukari: Wow, it is beautiful.

Moka: I really like this place.

Mizore: This is the view I wanted you all to see.

Everyone makes their way down to the province. Tsurara is waiting at the bottom of the Province for them.

Tsurara: Welcome, to you all. I have been expecting you. Tell me Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes.

Tsurara: Do you like this place?

Tsukune: Yes, it's very nice. But I have noticed something.

Tsurara: Noticed something?

Tsukune: This place has a shortage of males. I only see snow girls everywhere.

Tsurara: Well, keen eye. We are a species beginning to die out.

Kurumu: Dying out. That sounds a lot like mine.

Tsurara: Yes, while the humans prosper as a race. The Monster's of this world are slowly beginning to disappear. That is why you see what you see here, Tsukune.

Tsukune: I apologize for saying something. (bows out of respect)

Tsurara: It is all ok. While I wish you had picked Mizore. You choose your own kind. It is understandable being that you would want your own kind to live on.

Tsukune: Not to sound frank but I didn't choose Moka out of some race card. I choose her because she was the one I fell in love with.

Mizore: Mother, I believe that is enough.

Tsurara: Correct I would like to show you all to your lodgings and sleeping arrangements.

Moka & Tsukune make their way into their room.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes, what is it Moka?

Moka: We are the same.

Tsukune: What?

Moka: We are both Vampires. So wouldn't it be correct to say we are keeping our race alive.

Tsukune: Moka, look at it that way if you like. But for me and you the difference is love. So don't let something like that bother you.

Moka: Ok, thank you Tsukune.

Moka & Tsukune busy themselves as Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Kokoa, & Ruby prepare their room. Afterwards they have dinner and are told about the Flower Ceremony. A ceremony for when Snow Girls come of The Age 17 years old. After words they all head to bed but Mizore makes her way out while they all sleep.

Mizore: (Thinking to herself) Please forgive me everyone. But I must do this. Tsukune?

Tsukune is up in the middle of the night just looking around.

Tsukune: What a strange feeling this place lets off.

Mizore is beginning to leave when she sees Tsukune in the Hallway.

Mizore: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Mizore, what are you doing up?

Mizore: Tsukune, would you accompany me somewhere?

Tsukune: Accompany you this late at night. Sure, I will escort you.

Mizore smiles at him as they make their way to the flower field.

Mizore: I am sorry Tsukune.

Tsukune: For what Mizore?

Mizore: For asking you to follow me all the way out here.

Tsukune: Again I am ok with it. But where are we going?

Mizore: Here just follow me.

Mizore Escorts Tsukune to a large field of Snow White Flowers.

Tsukune: So this is what you wanted me to see.

Mizore: Yes, you see the flower ceremony is more than just coming of age for Snow Girls.

Tsukune: More to it?

Mizore: Yes. The Ceremony is designed to create an arranged marriage for all girls who come of age 17. This is the law of our land passed down by our Snow Priestess.

Tsukune: Arranged Marriage, you mean you are forced to marry without love.

Mizore: Yes it is because between a Snow Girls age of 17 to 20 is the only time we can have children. As you saw in our Province below you can figure how short our population is.

Tsukune: But still forced marriage is a little extreme.

Mizore picks up a Flower.

Mizore: See this. This is a Snow White which contains a strong love to it. See Long ago when I was child I met a human boy who I befriended. I brought him here once before to ask him if he would marry me when I became 17. He looked at me calling me a monster after I told him I was a Snow Girl. He thought I was gonna eat him. And if you remember that handsome gym teacher I liked. Well as you can see I have poor choices in men.

Tsukune: Yeah, but those were just other men. They don't know you like me and the others do. You just need to keep trying despite this whole arranged marriage thing.

Mizore: Hmph. I wish it was that Simple Tsukune. But if that is what you think then will you understand my feelings Tsukune?

Tsukune: Mizore? What are you doing?

Mizore removes her Kimono.

Tsukune: Mizore? (Nose Bleed)

Mizore: For this one night make me your lover.

Tsukune: WHAT!? BUT WAIT!?

Closes Mizore's Kimono.

Mizore: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Ok I didn't see anything. (Nose Bleed)

Mizore: Tch! Stop thinking of stuff so much. Please just for this one night make me your lover. (Crying)

Mizore pushes Tsukune to the ground and is on top of him.

Tsukune: Mizore, I can tell you don't want to do this. Your trembling almost like if I touched you. You would shatter.

Mizore: I-I'm not trembling. Please just one night. That's all I am asking.

Suddenly a large snow storm overtakes Tsukune and Mizore.

Mizore: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune: Mizore, Stop!

The snow storm takes on a form.

Priestess: I have finally found you. The chosen one is here.

Priestess attempts to escape but is grabbed by Tsukune.

Tsukune: I don't know what you are but you aren't going anywhere. (Killing Intent)

Priestess: Those eyes. You're a Vampire unfortunately for you. I am gone.

Tsukune loses his grip on the Priestess who vanishes instantly.

Tsukune: WHAT!? NO, MIZORE!

Tsukune runs back towards the Province meeting up with Moka, Kurumu, & Yukari.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Moka jumps into Tsukune's arms kissing him.

Tsukune: (muffled sounds)

Kurumu: Where is that MIZORE at?

Tsukune: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Moka: Tsukune, it's ok please relax.

Tsukune: It's not ok, Moka. She was kidnapped by this land's Snow Priestess. We have to save her.  
Moka: Tsukune, but we don't know where to look.

Yukari: Yeah, so let's talk to Tsurara.

Tsukune: Alright.

Tsukune with the others make their way back to the Mizore's Home. They talk to Tsurara who informs them of everything.

Tsukune: God, this place under that kind of law is to strange.

Tsurara: Yes, but why did my daughter take you to the flower garden. Because when I talked to the Snow Priestess she told me that she was saving Mizore from a man tearing off her clothes.

Tsukune: WHAT!? That's not what happened.

Moka: Hmph. Then enlighten us.

Tsukune: Moka don't be like that.

Tsukune explains everything word for word.

Tsurara: I see so you were to cowardly to do it to her, huh?

Tsukune: What I'm married. You know that.

Tsurara: According to my knowledge Vampire's can have many wives.

Tsukune: What, where did you hear that? Look that's beside the point we need to save her.

Moka leaves the room while Tsukune is talking. She is crying her eyes out.

Kurumu: I agree I can't let her simply just live her little cushy wife life. It isn't gonna happen.

Tsurara: Since you are all going to do this you will need these things.

Tsurara starts helping them with a plan. Tsukune leaves the room to find Moka outside.

Tsukune: Moka?

Moka: (Crying)

Tsukune walks up to Moka placing his hand on her shoulder. She jerks it away.

Tsukune: Moka, please don't be like this. What happened out there I wasn't expecting her to do that. Plus you know I only want you. And about Tsurara saying several wives's is something I am not interested in.

Moka: That's not what I am crying for.

Tsukune: Then why?

Moka: Mizore, wanted you to save her.

Tsukune: I know that now. But I couldn't figure out what to do.

Moka: Then lets save her now.

Tsukune: Alright Moka. Then let's go.

Ruby, Kokoa, & Moka form one group. While Tsukune, Kurumu, & Yukari form one group. They all together enter the Snow Priestesses palace and put their plan into action. With one group acting as distraction and another acting as the rescue group. Tsukune and his group come upon a strange looking man.

Fujisaki: Hello, so you're the real team huh?

Kurumu: Step aside. You're in our way.

Tsukune: Kurumu? Stay there I will deal with this guy.

Fujisaki: My name is Fujisaki Miyabi. And you seem like some guy which means I don't have to hold back, right.

Tsukune: I suggest you count your blessings. I am an opponent you don't want to engage.

Yukari: This guy.

Fujisaki: I don't understand why you're doing all this. The girl has been taken as my wife. And after what I did to her I must say she is just a kid. But soon when she grows up I will make her mine.

Tsukune: Keep your trap shut. If you even think you're going to walk any further without broken limbs I suggest you shut up.

Mizore: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Mizore?

Mizore: My body is dirtied. So please leave now. I am incapable of ever loving you Tsukune.

Tsukune: Enough, I am not leaving you here all alone. Your coming back with me and the others.

Mizore then shatters.

Yukari: An ice doll? She was saying goodbye to us. (Crying)

Kurumu: (Crying) DAMN YOU!

Kurumu attacks Fujisaki he grabs her by her arm restraining her easily.

Fujisaki: I swear that bitch. Actually freaking out like that over a kiss. She is dirtied what a dumbass.

Suddenly Tsukune grabs Fujisaki's arm.

Tsukune: Good bye. Because at this point killing you is perfect for me.

Tsukune punches Fujisaki with a full blast aura sending him flying across the room looking almost dead.

Kurumu: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Kurumu, & Yukari let's move. We are saving Mizore.  
Running to where Mizore is. She prepares to jump out a window and is saved by Kurumu who convinces her that a kiss isn't all that bad. While amongst the chaos Tsukune hears Ruby call them on their ear pieces saying the Enemy is to Strong. And Kokoa says Sister.

Tsukune: Mizore, & Kurumu with Yukari. All of you remain here understood.

Kurumu: Tsukune, where are you going?

Tsukune jumping out of the window falls several stories landing on his feet right in front of Moka and Kokoa near Ruby.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: I heard Sister over the Ear Pieces. One of your sisters is here right.

Karua: Oh, more friends.

Tsukune: Your aura you're a Vampire. No doubt your there sister. I will give you fair warning to walk away. I won't let you harm anyone here.

Karua: Oh, you look familiar. Where have I seen you before? OH! Your Moka's Bounded partner. Her husband. Father told us all about you.

Tsukune: -_-. Umm.. Is she always this naïve.

Kokoa: Stop it Karua, you don't leave home unless you're on a job. So who have you come to kill.

Karua: Oh let me clear us this little misunderstanding. I am acting as a good will ambassador for the organization called "Fairy Tale".

Tsukune: WHAT!? That means you're the enemy.

Karua: Umm.. The enemy would be you. You attacked us after all. The plan was for this village to form an alliance with us. But the Priestess attempted to back out of it at the last minute when Mizore was taken as a hostage.

Tsukune: If your referring to your Fujisaki he is currently unconscious.

Karua: You knocked him out. Well that makes for a strange turn of events. I guess this means I have no choice then.

Kokoa: GET AWAY TSUKUNE!

Suddenly Karua starts crying and begins attacking with blinding speed and stabs Tsukune with her hand in the gut.

Moka: TSUKUNE!(Runs towards him)

Kokoa grabs Moka holding her.

Kokoa: You can't stop her Moka. Once she gets like that she won't stop until she kills everyone in her path we need to escape.

Tsukune: Heh. You're not as tough as you may act. Your weak compared to Moka.

Tsukune grabs Karua's Arm and pulls it out of his gut and kicks Karua in the face.

Karua: AHHH! (Bounces into the ground)

Moka: Tsukune, are you alright?

Tsukune: Don't worry Moka. Your sister is hardly intimidating. (Wound heals)

Kokoa: You took her out with one kick.

Tsukune: Trust me. She is far from unconscious or hurt. I hardly put any power behind the kick. She is Moka's Sister after all.

Karua: Amazing, your very strong. I see why my father admires you.

Tsukune: Like that matters now. Come on stop holding back. Remove your limiter so we can get serious.

Karua: So you know my secret. For my mission I will remove my limiter. Kokoa, Moka, you and everyone must die here. That is my mission.

Karua removes the limiter and her arm rips apart transforming into a series of winged bats. Tsukune transforms into his true form as a Vampire and looks on.

Tsukune: Wealth of Power. I haven't ever seen it before. You willing degraded your own body for power. Hmph. Come then and attack me.

Suddenly Tsukune is attacked instantly and teleports out of the attacks way.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Kokoa: He's so fast. Is the result of my Sisters training.

Tsukune: !?

Tsukune is then slammed even faster by Karua released arm and hit's a wall.

Kokoa: Karua is faster. How!?

Moka: TSUKUNE! (Runs towards him)

Tsukune: Stay there, Moka. You're not released if you get hit you will be killed.

Tsukune teleports in front of Karua who attempts to swing the arm and is stopped by Tsukune's Kick. She falters back and Tsukune follows through with an attack of epic power through his fist that blows parts of Karua arm with the bat wings off.

Tsukune: Damn it! She avoid the blow completely. !?

Tsukune is then stabbed in his leg by the wings that are left.

Karua: AHH!

Tsukune releases from the attack backs off.

Tsukune: That arm is proving to be a real nuisance. I can end this but if I do. I might end up killing her. Moka, forgive me.

Moka: Tsukune?

Kokoa: What is he doing?

Tsukune moves at Karua who follows down with an attack from above. Tsukune avoids it concentrating his aura into his fist and punches Karua with great speed into the air through her stomach.

Karua: GUHH! (Blood)

Chapter End.

Chapter 21

A Truth Learned + A Vampire.

Karua: GUHHH! (Blood)

Tsukune: Forgive me I didn't want to kill you. But you left me with little options at this point.

Out of Nowhere Tsukune is stabbed through his body by Karua's transformed Left Arm.

Karua: AHH!

Tsukune: HOW!? You should be dead if not unconscious. You have to be charmed Karua.

In an instant everyone witnesses as Tsukune who is fallen over is about to be headed by Karua's transformed arm.

Moka: NOOO! KARUA STOP!

In that moment a arm blocks Karua's arm and she looks over to see Fujisaki Miyabi. Tsukune wounded badly looks up to see Fujisaki.

Moka: Tsukune.

Kokoa holds her back.

Tsukune: What the hell?

Fujisaki: Karua I don't remember asking you to act as a assassin in this mission. So why is this man wounded and you fighting.

Kurumu: Impossible!? Tsukune knocked out if not killed that guy. So How?

Karua: But I was ordered by the ….

Fujisaki: Make no mistake I am the one who hired you to complete any and all tasks I have given you. Not the boss. Remember YOU obey me not the boss.

Karua: But I to kill the others was my orders.

Fujisaki: Hmm? (Cell phone text message) I got new orders. For now you don't have to kill any of the others. So that's enough understand.

Karua: You mean …

Fujisaki: The mission is scraped for now. So let's leave while we can. So you don't have to kill these people.

Karua: Thank goodness. (Arm transforms back to normal with Karua fainting)

Fujisaki catches her in her arms. He wipes the blood off her mouth. Tsukune recovers to his feet with Moka forcing herself out of Kokoa's grasp to hold Tsukune up.

Tsukune: Why? Why did you help me?

Fujisaki: Help you. You have it the wrong way kid. I only stopped the fight because the damage to Karua's body would have gone too far. See with Karua's Vampiric powers, and amazing healing powers she can become charmed for a small amount of time. However if she fails to notice the damage to her body before a certain amount of time she will die.

Tsukune: Then why? Why were you hostile towards this village?

Fujisaki picks up Karua carrying her and a helicopter appears behind him.

Fujisaki: Soon you will know. Till then good bye, Boy.

Tsukune: WAIT!

Fujisaki takes off with Karua in his arms. Moka carries Tsukune as he watches the helicopter move away.

Tsukune: (No doubt about that aura on that helicopter is Kiria Yoshii) Lets go, Moka.

Fujisaki has Karua resting on his lap aboard the helicopter.

Kiria: So you got a sample example as schedule.

Fujisaki: Yes, but I also came across some students from Yokai Academy.

Kiria: Oh really, were they quite skilled. If not then it will be very interesting.

Fujisaki: Yes it would seem that are evitable battle with the world will bring us straight to Yokai Academy and one those students.

Kiria: One of those Students. Who?

Fujisaki: A boy who sucker punched me and defeated Karua in battle. He is a vampire.

Kiria: Oh ho! Then things will get very interesting.

Fujisaki: (That boy something about him is off. He had way more power then he let on. So why hold it back.) I guess we will know soon enough.

The helicopter disappears into the distance. Everyone returns to Tsurara's home with the bus arriving to pick them up and return them back to Yokai Academy.

Tsurara: Thank you for everything. To all of you.

Priestess: Forgive me, Mizore.

Mizore: !?

Priestess: I put you and the entire village into an unbelievable position. For now though at least the village has a very different atmosphere about it. Everyone in the village is happy and content with their lives. So remember everyone that you are all this villages saviors.

Everyone approaches the bus with Mizore taking out a piece of candy.

Mizore: hmm.

Priestess: Mizore?

Mizore: Hmm?

Priestess: Those two over there Moka and Tsukune. They have a destiny that will move the world. I feel that those two will change something drastically. I don't know if it will be bad or good. Or if you staying with them will lead to happiness or despair.

Mizore: That's fine. I understand now that I don't care about destiny or anything like that. The only thing I care about is being with my friends despite any hardships about to begin.

Priestess: Good luck to you all.

Tsurara: Good luck, Mizore.

Mizore smiles as everyone gets on the bus.

Chapter End.

Chapter 22.

The Choice + A Vampire.

Tsukune awakes to find himself in a new world.

Tsukune: Wait a second. WHERE AM I!?

Tsukune looks around seeing strange things he has never seen before.

Tsukune: This place is huge a world above me. A Satellite, a flying WHALE, & a rather long chain on my left arm.

Tsukune tugs at the chain and hears a voice at the end of it.

Ruby: Please don't pull on that.

Tsukune: RUBY!

Ruby: Oh hi, Tsukune.

Tsukune: What are we doing here? And for that matter why are you wrapped in that chain?

Ruby: Oh I was just passing the time.

Tsukune: -_-. By rolling around in a chain.

Ruby: Oh but it's just like wrapping a phone cord around your finger.

Tsukune: NO ITS NOT! The idea is completely different. You have your analogies mixed up. But seriously why are we here?

Ruby: For your training.

Tsukune: My Training?

Ruby: See the headmaster decided he needed every capable person to fight. So in retrospect that includes you as well. So the reason you're here is because -

Tsukune: To help me master my father's power inside me right?

Ruby: So you do understand.

Tsukune: That part I understand and why we are in a place like this. But why am I wearing a chain connected to you.

Ruby: Well before I get to that. Hold this in your left arm.

Tsukune: This is?

Ruby: So you know what it is then.

Tsukune: This is the whip of the Belmont Clan. The one they used to hunt my family centuries ago.

Ruby: EEP!(Oh no, I wasn't aware this whip had a connection to Tsukune. He looks really angry.)

Tsukune: So you were saying.

Ruby: Oh, Well that whip will act as seal canceller for you.

Tsukune: Seal Canceller. But I don't wear anything like that.

Ruby: Not something you wear. But the power of the Vampire within you.

Tsukune: I now I see. So the headmaster figured out my problem of control did he?

Ruby: Yes. He believes the problem stems from your other vampire power. The one that is similar to your mother's aura rather than your fathers. In simplicity you have two types of Vampire power in you. Both acting in chaos with one another. This whip will stop the flow of your mother's aura allowing your stronger fathers aura to surface.

Tsukune: And the reason for this chain.

Ruby: Till you learn to control your fathers immense power and freely activate it. This chain will take the part of the aura that is destroying your body and send it to my body. I will take the pain you suffer from and thus this will allow you some self control over your new power.

Tsukune: Well I admit that the Headmaster thought this through. But there is one problem and it's a big one.

Ruby: ?

Tsukune: My father's aura or better yet the power inside of me. Is much different from a normal S class Vampire.

Ruby: How different?

Tsukune: Well it completely surpasses the S class Rank Vampires power. In all honesty if you receive even one shock from my left over power you will die instantly.

Ruby: WHAT!?

Tsukune: In all honesty he should have had Moka here training with me. The Inner Moka could have withstood the large power bursts much better. Ruby if we do this you could die. Are you sure you want to put your body through that kind of torture.

Ruby: (Smiles) Yes, do as you please.

Tsukune: Are you really this way or are you just one big pervert, Ruby.

Ruby: (Sad face)

Tsukune: Ok, ok let's get started.

Tsukune embarks on his training with Ruby. While this is happening Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, & Yukari are frantically searching for Tsukune.

Moka: He wasn't in the school or at our dorm.

Kurumu: Moka, how could you lose him. You two are married for crying out loud.

Moka: (Shakes hands) I know but even he needs his space right.

Mizore: That is silly to say Moka. You are Tsukune's bounded partner you should go where he goes all the time.

Moka: I know but he was different when we got back to the Academy. Normally we spent just about every waking moment together up until he was acting so differently.

Yukari: Yes, I noticed too. It seems since the instance with Fairy Tale at Mizore's Village has affected him somehow.

Kurumu: If that's the case we should find him as soon as possible.

Headmaster: Are you all looking for Tsukune.

Everyone: HEADMASTER!

Moka: Please where is he?

Headmaster: Relax I have him doing some training in a world that I created. He is there with Ruby and engaging in training to control his father's Vampiric Powers flowing through him.

Moka: WHAT NO!

Headmaster: Something wrong.

Moka: If you are doing what I think you're doing you have made a huge mistake. Tsukune's fathers aura no other human or monster besides a vampire can handle. If you wanted him to train to control it you should have left it to me.

Headmaster: Don't fret. However if what you say is true you should get there before something happens.

Moka: Please take me there.

Everyone Else: US TOO!

Everyone races to an area with a large door in which the Headmaster explains what will happen if they go in. Without hesitation Moka enters the room with the others racing to where Tsukune is located at. Everyone there sees Tsukune engaged in fighting several monsters with Ruby getting shocked multiple times until Kurumu nails her in the head with a nail covered bat.

Kurumu: I will give you a chance to explain what is happening here later. For now we need to save Tsukune.

Ruby: WAIT DON'T GO THERE!

Moka: But why?

Ruby: Look he doesn't even know we are here. Let's just wait and see what happens. (I can't believe it, I have received no shocks up until now and suddenly he is just focused on the battle up ahead. What are you?)

Tsukune begins focusing a large demonic aura into his left arm through the whip. It is so bright that everyone can barely make it out.

Tsukune: The End.

Suddenly all the monsters hit the ground unconscious and fallen over. Everyone sees Tsukune on the ground unable to move. Moka and the others run to his side with Moka holding him up.

Moka: Tsukune that was amazing.

Tsukune: Yeah it was. Ruby thanks for all your help. Even if you were a little perverted during all of it.

Ruby: Your welcome. (Sad face)

Kurumu: What was that?

Tsukune: My fath- my new power that I have some control over now.

Tsukune rises to his feet with Moka leaving his side to grab the whip sitting over near him.

Moka: Tsukune this is a rather strange object you have dropped.

Tsukune: Well, it is HUH!?

Tsukune looks over to see Inner Moka standing before him holding the whip.

Tsukune: Moka you're here now. The whip must be cancelling out the Rosario Seal.

Inner Moka: So Tsukune I see you have been toying around with your new power again. So why not train with me directly on a permanent basis from now on. After all we only get a few moments together.

Tsukune: (Smiles) Sure since you're so keen on it. Let's see just how far I can take my new power.

Chapter End.

Chapter 23.

A Vacation + A Vampire.

Inner Moka: So why not train with me directly Tsukune. You should also be aware that I won't hold back like I did in the past. So prepare yourself.

Inner Moka and Tsukune find themselves in a large rocky area. Tsukune not using his other demonic aura attempts to rely on his new power in the training.

Tsukune: (Damn! It is harder to control then I thought.) NGH! (Hit's a large rock pile.)

Inner Moka delivers a powerful kick to Tsukune's Jaw sending him flying into the mountain wall.

Inner Moka: So still trying to rely on your new power in combat. Give it up.

Tsukune: Give it up?

Inner Moka: A power like that you can't just force control on Tsukune. Your new power will take decades to develop into your vampire body. Not only that is isn't your original power you have been using for a long time. You just now started training with it. Currently your will power has no control over it.

Tsukune: Are you saying that this power is impossible for my current body to handle.

Inner Moka: Exactly. As you are well aware it takes years before Vampires develop their powers and bodies. It can take hundreds of years before our powers fully develop. In your case you have been using two types of powers and are now just learning the second one. Your body already developed into the previous power. But this new one is that much stronger and will take time for your body to utilize it. Pushing it will only lengthen your time. So just quit with this useless power and use your other demonic aura and train with me using that. Not this pathetic show of nothing.

Tsukune: No.

Inner Moka: …

Tsukune: I may lack something. But I have no intention of not using this power. One way or the other I will become stronger then I already am.

Inner Moka: Why? Why is this that important?

Tsukune: Because ever since I learned of Fairy Tale I have a bad feeling that the person in charge of all this is someone I need to be very careful of. My instincts tell me that I need to become stronger then I am right now.

Inner Moka: Instincts. If that's how it is then you are wasting my time Tsukune. I don't want to continue this pointless exercise of futility against you in this state. Come back to me when you have either gained control or decided to use your previous power. (Still that blow was especially powerful. Can he even still continue without his other power.)

Several Days pass with the training coming to a halt and Tsukune is walking with Moka to the newspaper club meeting spot for their summer vacation.

Moka: Tsukune you seem down.

Tsukune: I guess I am that obvious.  
Moka: I know all the cruel things the other me has said to you.

Tsukune: Your aware while sealed away.

Moka: Just a vague awareness. But even so I hear some of the things she says to you. To be honest I was a little surprised by some of the things she said to you.

Tsukune: Moka?

Moka: Yes.

Tsukune: I wanted to tell you that the training has come to a -

Kurumu: HEY YOU GUYS HURRY UP!

Yukari: YEAH OR WE WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!

Moka: COMING! Come on Tsukune. (Smiles)

Tsukune: Right.

Ruby stares a Tsukune as he approaches the bus thinking back.

Ruby: Headmaster?

Headmaster: Yes what is it?

Ruby: The training with Tsukune and Inner Moka has come to a halt. It seems like Tsukune cant gain control over his new power.

Headmaster: Is that so.

Ruby: Yes, Inner Moka seems reluctant to continue training with him despite their relationship.

Headmaster: Ruby?

Ruby: (Shivers) Umm… yes.

Headmaster: Take a vacation.

Ruby: (Cries) Am I being fired?

Headmaster: Sheesh….. Why are you always like that. No take everyone in the newspaper club on vacation and get some rest. Even the strongest need to rest time to time. Besides consider it a chance to return to the human world for a while. And it just so happens summer vacation is coming up. So GO.

Ruby: Yes Sir. (Shivers)

Ruby with the others get on the bus heading for the human world for their 2nd Summer Vacation. Tsukune sits next to Moka wondering how what to say to her. Moka glances every now and then at Tsukune worrying about him.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: … Yes, Moka.  
Moka: Please tell me what's wrong.

Tsukune: It's about the training with the other Moka.

Moka: ?

Tsukune: Sigh ….. We have -

Ruby: EVERYONE WE ARE HERE!

Tsukune with surprise stops talking getting off the bus with the others. Everyone but Tsukune stare into the distance enjoying the beach view they now have before them.

Mizore: It's too warm.

Moka: Wow, it's so beautiful.

Kurumu: Amazing.

Yukari: I AM GOING TO THE BEACH!

Yukari grabs Kokoa and they run towards the beach.

Ruby: HOLD ON YOU TWO!

Yukari & Kokoa: !?

Ruby: We have to first check into our hotel and then we can start having fun.

Tsukune walks away from the group looking up.

Tsukune: (Control? How?)

Tsukune wonders away from the group. Moka looks around and sees that Tsukune has disappeared and leaves the group to find him.

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Suddenly Moka is hit by small girl. The girl looks up at Moka and holds up a board with writing on it saying "Help Me, Please men are chasing me."

Moka: Huh!? You need help. Sure I will help you. Let's get back to my friends and we can -

Men: There she is.

Suddenly 3 men run up to Moka and the girl grabbing them both.

Moka: Let us go.

Man 1: Hey your pretty cute. Hey can we bring her with us.

Man 2: Yeah lets go for it.

Man 3: I got the girl. Lets head back to the building.

In that instance Tsukune feels Moka's distress.

Tsukune: Moka? She's in trouble. (Ok, focus where her demonic aura is at. Sheesh it's hard to sense her when her real power is sealed. Come on.)

Tsukune begins running from street to street trying to sense out her Yokai. While Moka and the girl are dragged into a building several yards away.

Man 1: SIT DOWN!

Moka: Ahh! (Hit's the couch.)

Man 3: Boss we brought the girl back to you.

Boss: Good. Glad to see your doing well Heh.

Girl: …

Boss: Whose this hot girl you brought.

Man 1: She was with the girl when we found her.

Moka: Why? Why are you doing this?

Boss: Why? Ha, your feisty. This girl you were with has strange powers and we are using her for them.

Moka: Using her for her powers. That's sick and wrong.

A man grabs her by her hair pulling it back.

Moka: OW!

Man 1: Listen you better talk with respect or we will make you respect us.

Moka: …..

Boss: Now little girl. Show us some of your power again or my men there will have fun with your new friend.

Girl: (I can't.)

Boss: Ha, Suit yourself. Boys have your way with her.

The Men grab Moka holding her down.

Moka: STOP! QUIT IT!

Man 1: Dang this girl is pretty strong.

Man 2: Hold her legs and arms idiot.

Man 3: Easier said than done.

Suddenly the door in the room breaks down with Tsukune appearing in the doorway with red pupils in his eyes and a heavy killing intent.

Moka: Tsukune. (Cries)

Tsukune: So this is where you were. Sorry guys but your fun with everyone here ends.

Man 1: Punk you break in here and threaten us.

The man runs at Tsukune throwing a punch but his hand is grabbed and twisted around his back breaking. The man hit's the floor screaming in agony.

Man 2: You bastard. (Draws a sword)

Another man attacks with a blade at Tsukune's head but he avoids it delivering a serious of blows to the guy's stomach.

Moka: (Is he using it.)

The last thug pulls a gun out and shoots at Tsukune who avoids the bullet and swift punches the man in the face and grabbing his throat tossing him aside.

Boss: What the hell are you?

The Boss pulls a gun pointing at the little girls head. Tsukune looks at the gun and suddenly repels it out of the Bosses hand into his hand.

Tsukune: Nice toy. But you're the one who's screwed.

Tsukune runs at the boss and separates him from the girl.

Tsukune: Your not worth killing. Moka are you alright?

Moka runs into Tsukune's arms and holds him tight.

Moka: Yes thanks to you. Thank you for protecting me.

Tsukune: Hey it's what I am here for.

Moka: By the way what was that thing you wanted to tell me.

Tsukune: I just wanted to thank you for helping me train that's all.

Chapter End.

Chapter 24.

A New Senpai + A Vampire.

Moka: Oh, that girl.

Girl: (Thank you.)

Tsukune: Cant she talk?

Moka: I don't think so. She writes on that board to communicate.

Tsukune: Hmm? Your aura you're an Ayashi. Right?

Girl: (Yes.)

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yeah.

Moka: During this fight did you just use your other power.

Tsukune: Yeah, it looks like I figured out how to completely control it.

Moka: How?

Tsukune: My desire to protect you.

Moka: (Smiles)

The Girl starts pointing at the door. Moka and Tsukune look over to see the others standing there.

Ruby: What happened here?

Tsukune: Nothing really just a little scuffle.

Kokoa: A little scuffle?

Kokoa stares at the room with 2 men unconscious and 1 man screaming. The Boss frightened beyond belief.

Tsukune: Hey lets head outside everyone.

Tsukune explains the current situation and everything that has happened.

Ruby: I see. So this girl has a strange power.

Tsukune: Yeah.

Yukari: She looks a little my age.

Kurumu: Hey since Tsukune and Moka saved you. Can you show us your power.

Girl: (I am sorry, I can't.)

Kurumu: But Why not?  
In that moment a car speeds up to the group's location. Gin along with Nekonome Sensei get out of the car.

Tsukune: Gin Senpai and Nekonome Sensei!?

Gin: Yo! Tsukune and Company been awhile.

Kurumu: Be careful. Gin Senpai is a pervert who will take a look up your dress the moment he gets a chance.

Girl: (Hello Gin.)

Gin: Been to long Sun Senpai.

Kurumu: You know him!?

Nekonome: Oh yes this girl name is Sun Otonashi. She is a 3rd year graduate of Yokai Academy.

Tsukune: Why can't she speak?

Nekonome: She is a very shy person.

Tsukune: Surprising she likes Gin.

Nekonome: Well when she meant him at his first year at the Academy she thought he was very cute.

Gin: And starting from today she will be acting as the oldest Sempai.

Sun: (I am Sun Otonashi, 3rd Year Graduate of Yokai Academy.)

Sun escorts the group to her job in the human world. Ironically the same hotel everyone is staying at for their summer vacation. Along the way Moka and Tsukune stay behind the group talking.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yeah.

Moka: All this time and we haven't had any time for you and me.

Tsukune: Well how about I set up a dinner just for us at the hotel as soon as we get there.

Moka: That sounds nice and romantic.

Tsukune: Romantic. Heh I haven't used that in a while since I have been with you.

Moka: Well it's not like it couldn't be helped with all the things currently going on.

Tsukune: Yeah I know. But up till recently the only thing I really want to do is spend my eternity with you. This upcoming war and the battle with Fairy Tale is going to put pressure on the both of us. I would rather it wasn't happening and just be with you.

Moka: (Smiles) I want the same thing too. But if you and I don't fight against Fairy Tale then it will be impossible for us to live eternity together. So for now let's make the most of each moment we have till this is all over. Ok?

Tsukune: Yeah.

Chapter 24 End.

Chapter 25.

The Hostel + A Vampire.

Sun escorts the group to their hotel that they will be staying at. Sun approaches a man working outside who immediately looks surprised by her appearance.

Man. SUN!? But why are you back?

Sun: (I am sorry I was held up by attackers.)

Man: Like I care you haven't been to work in three days. You have been fired and that's that.

Sun: (Please can I have my job back.)

Man: GET OUT OF HERE!

The man begins shoving Sun off the property until Gin approaches.

Gin: Hey be gentle theres no need to be rough with Sun Senpai.

Everyone in the group approaches telling the man to stop.

Man: WHO THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU!? You got nothing to do with this.

Woman: That's enough out of you. Any privileges I gave you when it comes to certain things end with me.

Sun: (Marin)

Marin: You had me worried Sun. Where have you been?

Sun: (I was kidnapped and held against my will, I was saved by these kind people.)

Marin: And you must all be the people from the Academy here to Vacation. Please come and get yourselves checked in. Sun you still have your job so come on in.

Sun: (Thank you.)

Everyone enters the Hostel with their belongings and begin setting up their rooms. Due to certain Sensei Responsibilities Tsukune and Moka are split guy and girl rooms. Sorry that's just how it is at schools at least for now. Tsukune takes a stroll and finds Sun in the upstairs view of the beach talking.

Tsukune: Excuse me?

Sun: ?

Tsukune: Sun Senpai I was wondering how you two met each other.

Sun: (Oh I was looking for a job in the human world. Marin helped me out while I was trying to get my legs out there. So I asked her for a job and she hesitated but said "I can't pay you much". But I took what I could get. Following after that time Marin and I grew very close and this is now where I live.)

Tsukune: I see. So -  
Moka: TSUKUNE!

Moka along with the others approach Sun and Tsukune.

Tsukune: Oh hey guys.

Sun: (Are you enjoying your stay.)

Kurumu: Yeah, the view is great.

Mizore: It's still really warm.

Yukari: Desu, Desu.

Kokoa: ….

Moka: Tsukune why are you up here with Sun?

Tsukune: I was just wondering how she met Marin and found this place that's all.

Moka: Oh I see.

Kurumu: Does she know that you're an Ayashi?

Sun: (No she doesn't.)

Tsukune: That's what I was wondering. Also I was checking this place out and notice there is no business taking place her at all. We are the only guests.

Sun: (That's because this place does very little business and is slowly disappearing.)

Moka: No, but this place is beautiful.

Tsukune looks at Moka and an Idea hits him.

Tsukune: Then let's bring this place back to life.

Everyone: !?

Tsukune: I have an idea for attracting business and bringing in customers. That's if everyone will bear with me.

Everyone just stares at Tsukune and wonders why he has a gleam in his eye. The idea Tsukune filled everyone in on. Of course all the girls agreed easily except Kokoa was the hesitate one. Until Yukari convinced her to do it. With that Moka, Kurumu, Kokoa, Yukari, Mizore, & Ruby all put on bathing suits that caught the attention of dozens and dozens of men and Tsukune with just saddles and trucks got some girls attention. Moka stares annoyed but was able to move on. The business was booming and Marin walked downstairs to see what the commotion was all about. She sees 20-30 customers and sees Sun with the others taking orders and making food. Marin walks over to Sun who sees her and smiles. Marin smiles as well at all the current customers with time the food runs out and Marin closes shop.

Tsukune: That was a bigger success then I thought it would be.

Marin: Thank you all. Thanks to all of you the Hostel will stay in business a little longer.

Sun: (Yes, thank you.)

Everyone smiles and celebrate with ice cream and drinks.

Moka: Tsukune?

Tsukune: Yes.

Moka: Promise me that if any of us ever need help that we will come together like this again.

Tsukune: Of course.

Chapter 25 End.

Chapter 26.

God + A Vampire.

Everyone Celebrates the amazing moment with the Hostel doing unbelievable business in one moment. Marin turns to everyone thanking them for all their hard work.

Marin: You all really didn't have to do all this.

Tsukune: Hey even so we were able to bring business back to the hostel.

Marin: Yes, thanks to all of you the Hostel will stay in business a little longer.

There is a ring at the Hostel main door.

Marin: I will check to see who it is. Everyone here just relax.

Marin goes to the door to see who it is and has a memory of the past the night her husband was killed and his life taken by an Ayashi. Sun explains to the entire group about how her husband was killed by an Ayashi and why if she is found out to be an Ayashi by Marin she can no longer stay with her.

Tsukune: That's the reason for all the tension here.

Moka: Her husband was killed by an Ayashi.

Kurumu: That's not right why would an Ayashi just start killing any humans.

Tsukune: Your over thinking things Kurumu. They don't need a reason if it's just killing. Don't forget there are Ayashi out there looking to topple human society. That's all there is to it.

Everyone stares at Tsukune with sadness but are interrupted by a strange voice.

God: So all I have to do is get rid of this woman to make you disregard the human world.

Everyone: !

Tsukune: (Why didn't feel this guys presence?)

God: Hello, I am Kanade "God" Kamiya. Chief of Fairy Tales 7th Branch Headquarters. I would like to welcome you Sun Otonashi.

Tsukune: (Fairy Tale here too.)

God: I have come to welcome you into our Organization. Our Scout Tsubaki assessed you quite highly. "I can't even measure her latent potential. She possesses the most outstanding talent of anyone I have met so far." I won't let you think badly of us Sun Otonashi.

Tsukune and Moka step in front of Sun.

God: How rude children like you should really learn courtesy. Those who don't -

Suddenly he drops Marin from his arm and touches a harp and opens his mouth emitting a large light.

Kurumu: (What is this!?)

God: DESERVE A CERTAIN DEATH!

In an instant everyone is on the ground with their bodies numbed out.

Tsukune: Damn it this is bad. I can barely move.

Marin: Y-you …..

Moka: Marin!?

Marin: Are the monster that killed my husband in this inn 4 years ago.

Tsukune: (This guy is the one that killed him.)

Tsukune's anger rises to new heights.

Marin: You killed MY HUSBAND!

God: 4 years ago huh!? That was about the time I was transferred to this place. I was pretty pissed back then being transferred to this little hell hole that smelled like fish. So I went here and there killing a whole lot of humans. You can't honestly except me to remember all the humans that I killed.

Marin: You why does someone like you even exist.

God: You really don't get it do you. I killed all those humans in order to clear my mind. You see killing humans clears my head of gloomy thoughts and raises my spirit.

Marin grabs a table leg and gets ready to swing it but is tackled by Sun.

Marin: SUN! This guy killed my husband.

Sun: (Cries)

Marin: (Cries) LEAVE THE HUMAN WORLD ALONE AND DISAPPEAR FOREVER YOU MONSTER!

Sun: (Monster.)

God: Unsightly people like you deserve a certain death.

God launches another song at them but the song is stopped.

God: !? My song was countered.

Marin turns to Sun and freaks.

Marin: Sun did you just sing just now.

Sun: (I always thought of Marin as a true mother to me.)

Sun gives Marin the board and approaches God.

God: If it was stopped I will just launch another one.

God casts another song and Sun begins to sing.  
Marin: Sun…..

Board: (Farewell, Marin.)

Tsukune: She's a siren as well.

Yukari: Please everyone be careful. That form and song are that of a siren.

Sun starts singing her voice sounds like that of an angel.

Tsukune: It's like an angel singing.

God: M-my song is being countered entirely.

Moka: Unbelievable.

God: Outstanding Sun simply outstanding. My song which can take the life of someone you are countering entirely with your song.

Sun's final farewell and battle song begins.

Chapter 26 End.

Chapter 27.

A New Form + A Vampire.

God: Splendid Sun simply splendid. My Voice which can rob someone of their life you are countering entirely with your voice. (She's A Siren like me.)

Tsukune and the others stare in awe.

Tsukune: This girl is a siren as well.

God: Tell me sun why protect these humans?

Sun: …..

Marin: Sun?

Sun: Marin. (Cries)

God: No answer how stupid for all of you. I simply came to recruit you Sun Otonashi and you demonstrate to me that you are unwilling to join us as well as protecting worthless humans. I swear all of you really -

Tsukune: ENOUGH!

Others: !

God: !?

Tsukune: This ends here I won't let someone like you hurt Sun or Marin. I will protect them as well as everyone else here.

God: Protect? Really.

Tsukune: I will make the idea of humans and Ayashi living together in peace together possible.

God: Peace? That is a silly idea. Fairy Tale is an organization put together to topple human society. There is nothing that will ever allow humans and Ayashi to live together. Stupid People like you need to understand that talk does nothing in the face of true terror. (Launches His Song)

Sun counters the song.

God: Tch. If that is the case I will simply use this.

Tsukune: NO CHANCE!(Is hit by a water cannon)

Moka: TSUKUNE!

Tsukune is sent stumbling back looking towards the ground seeing water with several Ayashi heads sticking out of the water.

God: You see I have other abilities that allow me to summon my minions who are part of Fairy Tale.

Tsukune: (High Pressured Water Cannon.)

Several of the Fish Ayashi attack the girls but are all slaughtered in a moment's notice. God stares on in awe and wonders how to deal with the situation.

God: This bunch is annoying. (Launches another song)

Sun counters the song.

God: (Drat. I need to neutralize Sun. The woman over there she will do fine.)

Marin: All of Sun's friends are monsters as well.

A Fish Ayashi appears behind Marin and fires with Sun running to intercept the attack and taking it head on.

Marin: SUN!

God: HA! Sun I knew you would defend that woman. NOW ALL OF YOU CAN HEAR MY DEATH MELODY! (God Launches another song.)

The Song is again interrupted by a fierce power.

God: !? HOW? WHO COUNTERED MY SONG AGAIN!

God checks Sun but she is currently coughing up blood and is not moving. He sees the smoke clear to see Tsukune Transformed.

God: You countered my song. But how are you a siren?

Tsukune: Hardly.

Tsukune releases his aura and immediately his body is surrounded by a fierce pitch red aura and his eyes turn glowing red with red pupils glowing.

God: What the hell is this?

The Hostel begins shaking and everyone stares in awe at Tsukune's show of might.

Moka: (Tsukune you did it your controlling it completely.)

God: You those eyes and that form. You're a Vampire aren't you?

Tsukune: Correct. I am a Vampire and for you this is where it ends.

Tsukune Rushes in a moment and teleports so fast at God that he can't keep up and punches him sending him flying across the hostel into a wall.

Moka: YES TSUKUNE DID IT HE WON.

Tsukune: No Moka it has only just begun.

The others stare to see Tsukune holding a feather in his hand. The smoke clears showing God released into his true form the others stare and are frozen in fear by what they see.

God: To think you saw that Feather and caught it. This is usually a last resort for me to transform or use my steel wings. But for a Vampire I cannot afford to hold back. Now time to end this in my current form my song is amplified 10 times more. So no matter how much power you possess vampire you won't stop this. (God Readies his large Song and the Building Shakes)  
Tsukune Stares at God not flinching. God Launches his Song in a huge burst. The Hostel shakes heavily. God stares at the rumble in the smoke smiling.

God: HAHA! You had no chance Vampire this is - HUH!?

God stares with sweat seeing Tsukune not moved or hurt by that attack at all.

God: HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?

Tsukune smiles and points his thumb behind him.

God: Sun!?

Tsukune: She did the work herself. I knew she was fine and figured I wouldn't waste my time blocking your attack even though I could have. After all Sun has a lot of power still left and with that last protective song I think this is where you body will collapse.

God: Collapse? What do you Mean?

Sun: Quite Simply while I have been launching my song I have been slowly but quietly damaging your body in small amounts. Tsukune must have known that and kept his distance. And following after that punch he hit you with. I think it is just about time.

God: I feel nothing I will Launch a stronger song and blow your protective song right out the water.

God readies another song only to have his mouth cough up blood.

Sun: I was worried since you were the same kind as me. But now it's over.

God: SUN!

In that instance Sun turns her back and God collapses with his body gushing blood everywhere out of his wounds. Tsukune stares at Sun as she passes him by.

Tsukune: Your power is frightening I now understand why you are so reluctant to talk. Your afraid of your own power just like me.

Sun turns looking at Tsukune and approaches Marin holding out a Piece of broken wood. What will be Marin's Decision?

Chapter 27 End.

Chapter 28

A Realization + A Vampire.

Sun holds out a piece of broken wood in front of Marin. Marin Stares at it wondering the reason why.

Sun: Marin that man lying on the ground in his own blood is not dead and still alive. If you wish to take his life then this is the way. Also … since I am the same kind as him if you wish to take my life as well then go ahead.

Marin grabs the piece of wood out of Sun's hand who closes her eyes waiting for a reaction with tears flowing down her face.

Tsukune: Hold on. There has to be another way Sun you can't simple just die.

Sun: Marin. (Cries)

In that instant Marin drops the wood holding Sun in her arms. Sun with surprise stands frozen in awe.

Marin: How foolish of you to think that I would take your life on whim. After all you're the only thing in this life that I can truly be proud of right?

Sun stands and starts shedding tears grabbing Marin hugging her tightly.

Marin: Now we promised each other that we would make this into the best Hostel on the beach side right? So let's continue to make that dream a reality.

Sun nods her head and the others stare in wonder as to what to do. Tsukune returns to his human form with Moka walking up to him. Tsukune focusing on the ground doesn't notice her walking towards him and he thinks to himself.

Tsukune: (So this is the final realization of my new power. I have finally put it together and now understand my desire to protect Moka is the reason why I can control it. The force of my own will it's just like Inner Moka explained to me. Power without emotions is meaningless it is the same as nonsense. These words will continue to echo in my mind for all eternity that I live.)

In that instant Moka appears behind Tsukune and he looks behind himself to see her staring at him. Moka prepares to say something and Tsukune in that instance hugs her holding her close to him. He then utters words into her ear.

Tsukune: My desire to protect you is my reason for living Moka Akashiya.

Moka starts crying and holds Tsukune as well. Everyone stares around wondering how no one else heard the explosions coming from within the Hostel. In that moment Nekonome Sensei comes into the room with Gin Sempai next to her.

Kurumu: Gin and Nekonome Sensei!?

Tsukune and Moka with Sun and Marin look towards their direction.

Tsukune: Gin Sempai it looks like you took on heck of beating.

Gin: Hey don't worry about me I'm fine nothing to worry about. But what about Sun Sempai is she ok?

Tsukune: She's fine and quite happy right now.

Gin: I take it that guy on the ground is God from Fairy Tale.

Tsukune looks at Gin with surprise.

Moka: You know about Fairy Tale?

Gin: Yeah that's where I got all these scrapes and bruises from when I went to their Headquarters to wipe them out.

Everyone just stares at Gin and looks back each other with little to no response.

Tsukune: Judging from the amount of destruction that took place with this battle I would have to say Nekonome Sensei and the Bus driver put up a barrier around the Hostel to have people on the outside avoid the noise right?

Nekonome: Observant as always Tsukune kun.

Tsukune with the others begin to clean up the Hostel and repair it. God is dealt with by Nekonome and the Bus driver. Tsukune makes his way to his room after the hostel is cleaned up. After changing into new attire he meets everyone outside for a party and celebration. During that time they are told Sun's life tail of how she was given to Yokai Academy as a child with a unusually strong aura. During the party the arrival of a new guest the lolicon martial artist Haiji Miyamoto who immediately picks up Sun and praises seeing her. Tsukune absorbs everything until he is suddenly lit on fire by Gin. Gin is then gets the crap beaten out of him by Moka and the other girls. Sun, and everyone enjoy their night together until get ready to head to bed. Tsukune is out on the Hostel's balcony and is surprised to find Sun walking up to him.

Tsukune: Sun what are you doing up here?

Sun has her notebook closed and talks to Tsukune voice to voice.

Sun: You're his son are you not?

Tsukune stares at Sun's strange question.

Sun: The son of the King you stands above the three Hades Kings, correct?

Tsukune: All that from one glance of me. I must say I was not expecting you to ask that or state something like that while you spoke. So taking that into account means that if your speaking to me with your own voice it must mean this is important. So I answer yes I am his son. I am the son of the Vampire King Vlad Tepes Dracula. But I took my mother's last name rather than his as a way to escape my heritage that I was born into. Does this answer all your questions.

Sun: (Smiles) I only asked if you were his son. Nothing else.

Tsukune looks at her then turns his sight towards the setting sun at sea.

Sun: ….

Tsukune: What I said during that fight with God I meant every word of it. I hope one day that Ayashi and humans can live in peace.

Sun: That will only happen if humans can look past Ayashi and there monster forms for their true inner self's. Humans are born with too much fear and because of that reason when they see a monster they immediately start fearing them regardless of how much that monster tries to speak to them. Till that fear is overcome Ayashi and humans will continue to hide from each other. That is why Yokai Academy focuses on a human based form when Ayashi are attending the school.

Tsukune: I am well aware of that. But maybe someday that will all change. I hope since I am a Vampire and can live for all eternity that I will make that dream a reality. While I can still be killed I can live forever as well.

Sun: I wish you luck with that dream and should you ever be in need of my services just call me up and I will come running to your side.

Tsukune smiles with Sun leaving. Tsukune pops his eyes around the corner sensing Moka's presence.

Tsukune: Moka I know your there you can come out.

Moka walks out towards Tsukune looking at him.

Tsukune: Why are out and about this late I thought you would be sleeping.

Moka: That's a silly thing to say. You know I cannot sleep unless you're sleeping next to me.

Tsukune smiles looking at her. His eyes turn red with strange intent. Moka looks at him and smiles.

Moka: Your thirsty right Tsukune like I am right? So let's drink each other's blood now maybe with that I will be able to sleep soundly knowing a piece of you is with me then.

Tsukune places his hands on Moka's shoulders and bites into her neck drinking her blood. Following after Moka lifts his head and reaches for his face and licks Tsukune's neck then bites down drinking his blood as well. This is the existence they have chosen together. So later they all get ready to return to Yokai Academy and saying there farewells and seeing a large new sign with Sun and Marin's name on it. Gin hands something to Sun and says his goodbyes.

Chapter 28 End.

well thats it. the end of the story. so far hopefully. dont worry i will continue.

see ya in the future reviews!

Nekonome out!


End file.
